peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Action Pact
' Action Pact' were a four-piece British punk group formed in London in 1981 by Wild Planet (guitar), Dr. Phibes (bass), and Joe Fungus (drums). They subsequently recruited female vocalist George Cheex and signed to Fallout Records, on the strength of John playing their debut Heathrow Touchdown EP, released when Joe and George were both 15 and still at school. Peel championed them mainly on the strength of George's vocals, stating that she sounded like a bad-tempered switchboard operator, and due to their continuing in the punk rock tradition and attempting something new. However, the fact, even acknowledged by JP himself, that their music was out of step with the times may have contributed to their demise in 1986 after two sessions, two EPs, five singles and two albums. Sessions Two sessions. No known commercial release. 1. Recorded: 1982-02-06. First Broadcast: 22 February 1982. Repeated: 09 March 1982, 13 April 1982, 22 December 1982 *People / Cowslick Blues / Suicide Bag / Losers / Mindless Aggression 2. Recorded: 1982-08-07. First Broadcast: 16 August 1982. Repeated: 20 September 1982 *Times Must Change / Drowning Out The Big Jets / Fools Factions / These Are A Few... / Protest Is Alive / Fouled On The Footpath Festive Fifty Entries *1982 Festive Fifty: Suicide Bag #48 Shows Featured (The list is incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ; ]]1981 *30 November 1981: London Bouncers (split 7" with Dead Man's Shadow - The Heathrow Touchdown E.P.) Subversive ANARCHO ONE *06 December 1981 (BFBS): London Bouncers (split 7" with Dead Man's Shadow - The Heathrow Touchdown E.P.) Subversive ANARCHO ONE *06 December 1981 (BFBS): All Purpose Action Footwear (The Heathrow Touchdown EP) Subversive *09 December 1981: London Bouncers (split 7" with Dead Man's Shadow - The Heathrow Touchdown E.P.) Subversive ANARCHO ONE *14 December 1981: All Purpose Action Footwear (The Heathrow Touchdown EP) Subversive *17 December 1981 (BFBS): All Purpose Action Footwear (The Heathrow Touchdown EP) Subversive *20 December 1981 (BFBS): London Bouncers (split 7" with Dead Man's Shadow - The Heathrow Touchdown E.P.) Subversive ANARCHO ONE *27 December 1981 (BFBS): All Purpose Action Footwear (The Heathrow Touchdown EP) Subversive ;1982 *29 March 1982: London Bouncers (split 7" with Dead Man's Shadow - The Heathrow Touchdown E.P.) Subversive ANARCHO ONE *14 April 1982 (BFBS): All Purpose Action Footwear (The Heathrow Touchdown EP) Subversive *John Peel 1982 edited 2: London Bouncers (split 7" with Dead Man's Shadow - The Heathrow Touchdown E.P.) Subversive ANARCHO ONE *15 August 1982 (BFBS): Blue Blood (EP-Suicide Bag) Fallout FF#48 *24 August 1982: Stanwell (7" - Suicide Bag EP) Fallout FALL 003 *John Peel including 30 Aug 1982 edited: London Bouncers (split 7" with Dead Man's Shadow - The Heathrow Touchdown E.P.) Subversive ANARCHO ONE *01 September 1982 (BFBS): Suicide Bag (EP-Suicide Bag) Fallout FF#48 *September 1982 (BBC World Service): Blue Blood (7" - Suicide Bag EP) Fallout *15 September 1982 (BFBS): Suicide Bag (EP-Suicide Bag) Fallout FF#48 *15 December 1982: Suicide Bag (EP-Suicide Bag) Fallout FF#48 ;1983 *06 March 1983 (BFBS): People (7" - People EP) Fallout FALL 010 *06 March 1983 (BFBS): Sixties Flix (7" - People EP) Fallout FALL 010 *16 March 1983 (BFBS): People (7" - People EP) Fallout FALL 010 *29 June 1983: London Bouncers (Bully Boy Version) (12") Fallout *31 July 1983 (BFBS): (Drowning Out The) Big Jets (album - Mercury Theatre - On The Air!) Fallout FALL LP 013 *30 November 1983 (BFBS): Question Of Choice (7" - Question Of Choice / Hook, Line & Sinker) Fallout FALL 019 *30 November 1983 (BFBS): Hook, Line & Sinker (7" - Question Of Choice / Hook, Line & Sinker) Fallout FALL 019 ;1984 *11 July 1984: Rockaway Beach (single - Yet Another Dole Queue Song) Fallout FALL (12) 026 (with Steve Drewitt) *18 July 1984 (BFBS): Rockaway Beach (single - Yet Another Dole Queue Song) Fallout FALL (12) 026 (with Steve Drewitt) *25 July 1984 (BFBS): Yet Another Dole Queue Song (7" ) Fallout FALL 026 *Karl's Tape August 1984: Yet Another Dole Queue Song (7" ) Fallout FALL 026 *12 December 1984: Keep It Tickin’ Over (LP – Survival Of The Fattest) Fallout ;1991 *31 May 1991 (BFBS): The Cruelest Thief (12") See Also *Record Collection: A External Links *Wikipedia *MySpace page *Teenage Kicks: Punk's Not Dead (Well, Not Quite, Anyway) Category:Artists